Sexual Tension
by lengieseffect
Summary: New-York, un appartement, deux amies qui y vivent depuis plus d'un an; Rachel et Santana. Mais voilà, les allusions sexuelles que la belle latine fait à la petite brunette la fait être énormément frustrée après 1 an sans aucune relation hétérosexuelle. Santana le découvre, et risque d'en profiter pour la faire jaser, mais tout pourrait changer.
1. Problème exposé

PDV Rachel Berry

- Allez Berry... Rien qu'un peu de touche pipi. Ça ne te fera pas de mal! Et en plus je suis canon, et ça tu ne peux pas le nier. Je suis la plus hot des latines de toute la ville!

Argumentait une voix qui m'était plus que familière, si je puis dire habituelle, pendant que je rangeais les affaires que je venais de préalablement poser sur mon lit étant donné que je venais de tout juste repassé dans le salon. Je faisais deux aller-retour entre mon lit et ma commode pour ranger mes vêtements alors que la belle latine qui me suppliait se tenait droite à mes côtés, me fixant du regard alors que je ne la regardais pas, bien trop occupée à remettre en place mes affaires. Pas besoin de voir pour savoir qu'elle me fixait de son regard ébènes et puissant; je le sentais divaguer sur mon corps alors que je pouvais percevoir une pointe de moquerie dans son ton. Je commençais à parfaitement la connaître cette jeune femme, chose normale après plus d'un an de collocation dans notre grand appartement new-yorkais.

- Non Santana! Il n'y aura pas de touche pipi, de ciseaux ou autre position de type lesbienne entre nous. Va te chercher une copine bon sang. !

M'exclamais-je après m'être redressée vers elle, croisant mes bras sur ma petite poitrine. Cela faisait quelque temps que mademoiselle Lopez tentait, avec ironie, de me ôter de la bouche une possible envie sexuelle avec elle en argumentant sur les divers plaisirs que deux femmes pouvaient avoir ensembles.

- Mais décoince-toi un peu! Et dégage ce Finnocence un peu de ton esprit. Il est parti avec une autre, alors rien ne t'empêche de venir tester!

Hun Hun, point sensible que la latine venait de toucher. Finn. Mon premier vrai amour avec qui je m'étais ouverte à la découverte des plaisirs charnels entre deux êtres. Le premier avec qui j'avais failli me marier, bien que cela n'arrive pas souvent... Malgré que l'on soit séparé depuis un moment, un sentiment au fond de mon cœur se faisait toujours amer. C'était mon premier amour! Il y a bien sur eu Brody au début de mon arrivée à New-York, mais ce n'était pas sérieux loin de là, et de toute façon j'étais bien trop préoccupée par mes études à la NYADA qui me demandait un travail et des efforts en permanence.

C'était un regard noir qui se planta dans celui de Santana. Cette dernière comprit automatiquement qu'elle avait touché la corde sensible, venant à toussoter légèrement avant de détourner le regard vers un des tableaux que j'avais accroché au-dessus de mon lit.

- Fais gaff à tes paroles, Lopez. Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser que tu connais parfaitement.

Un silence glacial commença alors à régner entre elle et moi, tandis que je me dirigeais vers le salon, quittant ma chambre où la grande brune se trouvait encore. D'une façon soulagée, je m'asseyais sur l'un des canapés que Kurt et moi avions récupérés pour aménager l'appartement à notre arrivée ici, après avoir quitté Lima. Maintenant, Kurt alterne entre notre appartement et celui dans lequel Blaine vient de s'installer, il y a peine 2 mois. Les retrouvailles entre amoureux, bien évidemment... Brusquement, je secouais mon visage pour me retirer l'idée de Kurt et Blaine ensemble, ayant, sans vous mentir, les hormones prêtes à sauter sur le prochain charmant garçon qui traverserait cette pièce. Bien sur, aucun de nos amis n'étaient célibataire. Sam avec Mercedes, Artie avec une jeune femme de son école d'audiovisuel et les autres étaient gays. Super! Miss Frustrée Berry était bien de retour, et les propositions de Santana n'arrangeait pas les choses. Je ne voulais pas tester des choses avec une fille et encore moins avec elle, non loin de là, mais rien que d'avoir une idée sexuelle en tête pouvait me faire perdre pied et quitter une discussion rapidement. Plus que frustrant.

Confortablement installée dans mon canapé, voilà que Santana refaisait surface, un regard plein de malice, légèrement sexy.

- Tu es sûre de ne rien vouloir avec moi? Même pas quelque caresse?

Demandait-elle d'une voix suave, en venant par la suite doucement mordiller son index, avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste assez vulgaire mais très claire sur ce à quoi elle pensait. Une forme de "V" était formée par deux de ses doigts, qu'elle avait approché près de sa bouche en sortant sa langue qu'il positionna entre ses deux longs doigts, commençant à la bouger entre ces deux derniers.

Je voyais parfaitement à quoi elle voulait en venir, et étrangement j'étais en quelque sorte hypnotisée par ses gestes quelque peu osés. J'avais la bouche entrouverte, alors qu'elle continuait en glissant sa langue contre les phalanges de ses doigts.

Sans m'en rendre compte, trois de mes amis venaient de rentrer par la porte coulissante de l'entrée: Mercedes, Sam ainsi qu'Artie.

Santana tourna son visage vers eux, retirant ses doigts qui étaient à proximité de sa bouche pour poser sa main sur sa hanche alors que j'étais encore en train de me repasser ses mouvements de langue.

- Ahhh, ça fait du bien de rentrer, affirma Sam. J'ai hâte de retirer mes vêtements afin d'être à l'aise. Ça s'rait possible de prendre une douche chez toi Rachel...? Rachel?

- Rachel, Sam te demande s'il peut prendre une douche chez toi. Après sa séance de sport, il transpire énormément et on doit sortir après pour aller voir un film qui commence dans à peine une heure. C'est possible ou pas?

J'entendais la voix de Mercedes, de façon très lointaine, alors que je m'imaginais à présent Sam dans ma salle de bain, dans la tenue d'Adam.

- Oh Berry! Sors de tes rêves cochons là!

S'exclama bruyamment Santana en secouant sa main droite devant mes yeux, me faisant sortir de mes pensées en sursautant avant de me sentir complètement idiote fasse à mes amis qui avaient été témoins de ma ridiculisation internationale. Paniquée, je sentais une chaleur se créer sur mes joues alors j'écarquillais les yeux en voyant mes amis doucement pouffer de rire, tandis que Santana souriait en coin de manière malicieuse.

- ARGGGHHH! Vous m'énervez! TOUS!

Criais-je les bras en l'air, vers le ciel avant qu'ils ne se balancent de chaque côtés de mon corps lorsque je me mis à marcher à toute vitesse en direction de ma chambre pour le cacher. Le rideau tiré, ma zone d'intimité venait de se créer dans ma modeste chambre avant que je ne m'étale de façon nonchalante sur mon lit, à plat ventre en enfonçant mon visage dans l'oreiller le plus proche de moi. Je pus enfin sortir des sons qui furent aussitôt étouffés par le tissus de mon coussin, avant que je ne soupire bruyamment toujours contre ce dernier.

"Merde, merde et merde!" Voilà que j'avais été repérée, et que j'étais fasse à un problème qui venait d'être exposer à quelque un de mes amis.

Il fallait me trouver un petit-ami le plus vite possible, pour au mieux éviter les petits pics que j'allais recevoir régulièrement de la part de ma chère Santana. La connaissant, elle allait se faire un énorme plaisir à m'emmerder du matin au soir.

Miss Lopez, je commence à te connaître comme ma poche ou comme le spectacle de Funny Girl, et crois moi que je te montrerais que je peux effacer Finn et avoir une vie sexuelle très mouvementée.


	2. Qui aime bien, châtie bien

**Bien le bonjour! Déjà, un énooorme merci à tout ceux qui ont posté un review sur mon chapitre 1. Je suis en quelque sorte nouvelle sur cette plateforme et voir autant d'engouement pour ma fiction me donne encore plus la motivation de continuer! Les chapitres arriveront doucement car le bac lui arrive très vite! rrrrr. Il faut que je vous explique que mes chapitres sont assez courts, car sinon je radote ou bien je raconte de la m*rde. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas de la taille de mes chapitres. Bon, trêve de blablaterie, je vous laisse sur ce chapitre qui a pour point de vue notre latine préférée. Chapitre plat, mais qui va annoncer quelque chose qui risque d'être bien pétillant par la suite. **

**Je vous aimes, mettez pleins de reviewssss, et faites que les fictions PEZBERRY EN FRANÇAIS DEVIENNENT LES REINES DE L'UNIVERS. ( bon peut-être pas quand même!) **

* * *

_**P****DV Santana Lopez.**_

Ahah, sacrée Rachel. Je crois qu'elle ne m'avait jamais autant fait rire en se rendant compte de la honte qu'elle devait surmonter à cet instant. Moi, Santana Lopez avait réussi à la déstabiliser de manière terrible, et pourtant je n'avais pas fait grand-chose! Je n'avais pas non plus montré mes seins, en les caressant d'une manière plus que subjective. Je n'avais juste fait quelques petits gestes avec mes doigts et ma langue. Rien d'incroyable non plus. Mais c'est Rachel, l'ancienne sainte nitouche du lycée McKinley après tout. Il ne lui en faut pas grand-chose pour qu'elle sente une chaleur immédiate picoter ses joues, leur donnant une couleur rouge tomate. Mais c'est ce qui la rend spéciale et marrante. Oulala, moi trouver Berry marrante? Spéciale? Ouah, faut que je me calme sérieusement là. Bon, c'est vrai... C'est plutôt les situations dans lesquelles elle se met, qui la rende idiote et rigolote. Mais, Je l'aime bien cette futur perle de Broadway, je ne vais pas le cacher. J'ai appris au fil du temps passé à New-York, dans cet appartement, qu'en dehors ses caprices de mini star, ses vocalises à longueur de journée, et son manque total d'humour, c'est une bonne personne qui sera toujours là pour toi malgré son hypocrisie parfois.

Elle m'a aidé, ça c'est sûr.

Lors de ma rupture avec Brittany au début de l'année dernière, elle m'a soutenue dans cette passe assez dure émotionnellement pour moi. C'est aussi, en quelque sorte grâce à Brit´ que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas comme Rachel, ni Mercedes ou Tina. Hormis être une garce bien sûr, je suis homosexuelle. C'était dur à comprendre, à rendre toute les choses qui se baladaient dans ma tête plus claires sur mon orientation sexuelle. Mes parents avaient bien pris la nouvelle, mais Abuela n'était pas du même avis... Je savais très bien que faire son "coming out" n'allait pas être une chose facile. Comme on dit, ça passe ou ça casse. Pour ma grand-mère, ça n'a pas passé.

Je passe difficilement à autre chose, mais il faut passer le cap. Elle ne m'accepte pas comme je suis? Et bien tant pis. Je suis une Lopez! Je dois être fière de ce que je suis, même si les autres ne sont pas d'accord.

En reparlant de Berry, on s'aide mutuellement. Et j'espère que ça durera. Mais, je ne me prive pas sur le fait que je prends un plaisir fou à la taquiner. Je pourrais parfois un orgasme tellement je suis douée dans cette discipline!

Voilà que Rachel était partie dans sa chambre depuis déjà 5 minutes, et moi je m'étais tranquillement assise sur le canapé dans lequel elle s'était assise précédemment avant d'y sortir en furie, honteuse.

- Euh... Je peux aller prendre une douche alors?

Demanda timidement Sam, accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine alors que Mercedes et Artie étaient venus me rejoindre. Nous nous mirent tous trois à rire doucement, Artie se tapant le front alors que je regardais Mercedes avec de gros yeux.

- Bouche de mérou, je savais déjà à la base que tu étais bête mais là...

Je soupirais légèrement en replaçant mes cheveux bruns sur une de mes épaules en le regardant.

- Bien sûr que tu peux y aller voyons! Mais surtout, FAIS ATTENTION À NE TE TROMPER DE PIÈCE AU RISQUE DE TE RETROUVER EN CALEÇON DANS LA CHAMBRE DE RACHEL.

Me mis-je à dire d'une voix plus haute de manière à ce que Rachel l'entende et de pouvoir par la suite apprécier sa réaction.

- JE T'AI ENTENDU LOPEZ!

Hurla Rachel de sa chambre, et nous voilà tous entrain de rire sauf elle bien sûr. Comment je le savais? Pas besoin d'aller dans sa chambre pour voir, je savais pertinemment qu'elle allait bouder en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa moustache de gnome. Je commence à la connaître du bout de mes doigts parfaitement manucurés cette petite Rachel.

Sam venait de sortir de la douche après une dizaine de minutes, alors que je revenais de la cuisine avec quelques petits amuse-bouche pour éviter l'ennui buccal de nos invités surprise.

Nous étions à présent tous assis autour de la table basse à grignoter, alors que Sam se mît à gober comme un vrai poisson la bouche de Mercedes. Il fallait avouer qu'il s'améliorait drôlement dans ses imitations...

- Argh! Stoppez ça! Vous me donnez envie de vomir.

Me plaignais-je en faisant semblant de me mettre deux doigts dans la bouche et ainsi ils me regardaient en ricanant.

- Tu es juste jalouuuuse Santana! On dirait bien que Rachel n'est pas la seule à être en manque d'affection, si j'puis dire!

Enchaîna Mercedes.

-Ne - m'en parle pas! Je n'ai pas eu le droit de toucher une paire de seins depuis un bon moment. J'ai besoin d'avoir de la matière à toucher! Je connais déjà impeccablement mon corps, et j'en ai marre de le découvrir tous les soirs!

Tous riaient, alors que je les regardais en fronçant sourcils.

- C'n'est pas marrant du tout! J'ai besoin d'une meuf!

- Comme ça miss Lopez a besoin d'une copine? Oh, vraiment?

Rachel... La revoilà! Je tournais alors doucement mon regard vers elle, en souriant ironiquement alors qu'elle se tenait bien droite près de la bibliothèque, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Sa spécialité.

Je voulus lui répondre mais la fourbe avait repris plus rapidement la parole.

- Demain soir, 20 heures pétantes, tous rendez-vous ici pour une petite fête de vendredi soir. J'inviterai des amis de la NYADA, et vous pouvez en ramener aussi. Ça sera sympa.

Débitait-elle rapidement, sérieusement avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte de l'appartement pour en sortir, après avoir enfilé son manteau.

J'étais restée les sourcils haussés tout durant ses paroles jusqu'à sa sortie de l'appartement avant de regarder nos trois amis déjà heureux de planifier une bonne soirée le lendemain.

Intéressant en effet.

Berry veut s'amuser demain soir? Elle va s'amuser. Et moi aussi.

* * *

**A LA PROCHAINE. **


End file.
